


A Good Day

by keepitdreamin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, M/M, Mentions Clintasha, Mentions Stony, Science Bros, Science Bros Week, handwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU: Tony and Bruce are caught passing notes. Well, more accurately, Tony is passing increasingly dirty notes to Bruce trying to get a reaction, and they both get detention.</p><p>Science Bros Week. June 14: Handwritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, last fic for Science Bros Week. It's been fun, hope you guys have enjoyed.

Bruce suppressed a sigh as yet _another_ note lands on his desk. He deliberately ignored the folded up piece of paper until he'd finished copying the lines on the board into his notes. Once that was done, he discreetly unfolded and read the note. It was downright filthy, and he could practically feel Tony's expectant stare as he waited for a reaction. Bruce kept his face controlled, though he very much wanted to roll his eyes, as he refolded the note and dropped it into his open book bag before returning to his own, actually school related, notes.

Tony had been bored since class had started and, with the absence of computers to mess with or chemicals to mix (both of these things had happened previous times Tony had been bored, resulting in one memorable day where the PA system played a constant loop of AC-DC, and another where half the Chem lab had been covered with green slime which was, thankfully, non-toxic), he had turned his attention to Bruce. The notes had started innocent enough, pleas for release from this torture, observations about fellow students, recounts of past exploits, but Bruce was _trying_ to pay attention to the teacher, thank you very much, and had not responded. Tony had taken this as a challenge and had deliberately upped the level of the notes- aka started writing graphic descriptions of sexual acts- trying to get a reaction, any reaction out of Bruce. After years of dealing with Tony though, Bruce was a master of the straight face, and so far, he had managed to refrain from any blushing, eye rolling, sighing, head shaking, or even looking at Tony.

“Mr. Stark.” Bruce glanced over to see Tony frozen leaning halfway out of his desk towards Bruce's and Coulson walking deliberately towards them. Oh no. This was _so_ not good.

The class tittered around them as Coulson stopped in front of their desks. _Please, pleas_ _e, let him_ _reprimand and just_ _move on_ , Bruce silently begged God, Zeus, Odin, _anyone,_ as Tony sat back in his seat and Coulson looked between them.

The gods had obviously turned against Bruce, or maybe it was their day off, because Coulson, in the grand tradition of teachers catching note passing, spoke up, “If it's important enough for you to be distracting Mr. Banner with in the middle of my lesson, then it must be important enough for us all to hear.” Bruce internally groaned. If this note was anything like the last few…

Tony, who apparently didn't understand even the base concept of shame, stood, dramatically cleared his throat, shook the paper a few times, and, now positive that all eyes were on him, read, “I want to- what's a non slutty way of saying 'I want to gargle your semen?' Wait, I've got it: 'I would find delight in caressing the seed of your loins with my tonsils'.”

There was more, Bruce could see nearly the whole page was taken up, but Coulson thankfully held up a hand and stopped Tony from continuing.Bruce was certain he must be experiencing some kind of shock, or maybe death due to extreme embarrassment, because he hadn't moved, hadn't breathed, since Tony had first stood. The whole situation felt surreal, like watching a car crash in slow motion, and he wasn't able to process what was actually happening quite yet.

“That's enough thank you, Mr. Stark.” Tony gave a dramatic bow and sat back down with a smirk. Coulson rolled his eyes, “Now while we don't care what you and Mr. Banner do outside of school,” at his name, Bruce was dragged from his shock, and he dropped his head into his arms with a muffled kind of squeak, “we'd greatly appreciate it if you kept it out of the class room. Detention today, both of you. Now if we can return to the characterization of Simon on page 73...” Coulson moved back to the front of the classroom, picking back up the lesson with ease, like it was every day that he had students reading dirty notes out loud.

Tony leaned back in his desk, hands folded on the back of his head, and smiled, smug and arrogant, for the rest of the class. Bruce, on the other hand, kept his head down, face flushed red, trying to keep taking notes and avoiding the looks of fellow classmates. Well, he thought to himself, Tony had succeeded in getting a reaction after all.

-

When Tony walked into detention after the final bell rang, Ms. Hill, today's supervisor, wasn't there yet, but Bruce was. Tony immediately went to where Bruce sat with his nose buried deep in a book.

“Hey, Bruceykins.” Bruce kept his head down, and Tony swung backwards into the desk in front him, leaning onto Bruce's desk. “What's up, buttercup?”

Bruce sighed and finally looked up. “Tony, what were you thinking?”

Tony cocked his head and smirked, “Odds are, something brilliant. But which 'Tony, what were you thinking' moment is this?”

Bruce looked at him deadpan. His embarrassment had been short lived- comes with being Tony's best friend, he supposed- and he was not going to give Tony the satisfaction of another blush. “That note. People know I'm gay, and they already think you're gay and that we're… something. Are you trying to give them more ammunition?”

Tony shrugged and flipped sideways so he could lean back against the wall with his eyes closed. “Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn what those subliterate gym sharks think of me.” Bruce could see the flicker of hesitation before he continued, “They're mostly right anyway.”

Bruce blinked. Well… that was unexpected. Before he could quite process this new information, Tony opened one eye slightly to peer sideways at him with a smirk. “Don't tell me it's really comes as that much of a surprise.”

Bruce tipped his head to the side and pursed his lips. “I guess…” he let the information sink in for a second. “Not really, no. I mean, I've heard the rumors of course, but you never brought it up so…” he trailed off.

“So you were too polite to bring it up either,” Tony finished with a smile, once again closing his eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment more, and Bruce idly flicked through a page of his book. “You know,” he started, and Tony opened his eyes to look over at him, “this might be the weirdest 'coming out' I've ever been privy to.”

Tony snorted in disbelief, “Really? You consider this weirder than when _you_ came out to _me_?”

Bruce looked up affronted, “Hey, what was wrong with that?”

Tony laughed, “You told me you were gay while we were both puking our guts out after riding the Cyclone, and _that_ doesn't count as weird in your book?”

Bruce's lips quirked into a smile, and he tipped his head in acknowledgment. “Okay, I get your point. But you know, those were the two scariest things I'd ever done, I just figured I'd get through them both at once. This is just- why now?”

Tony shrugged. “Eh, well, first I had to work it out for myself.” He seemed to debate something for a second before asking, “You remember Thor's party last year?”

Bruce nodded, thinking back, and Tony continued. “And you remember how wasted everyone was and then some idiot decided that was a good time to play truth or dare?”

Bruce raised a brow. “If I recall, it was _your_ idea to play truth or dare.”

Tony nodded, “Yes, like I said some idiot. And you know how Steve and I kissed and you left a little after that?” Bruce nodded slowly. He'd been pretty drunk himself, but that did ring a bell. “Yeah, well, after _that_ , we went a bit further than kissing.”

Bruce raised his brows even higher, and Tony smirked. “What, surprised golden-boy Stevie was enchanted by my wiles?”

Bruce snorted. “No, just surprised you waited this long to tell me about it. I think you called me about that hookup with Rebecca _immediately_ after.”

Tony leaned back and grinned in remembrance. “Ahhh Rebecca. Now t _hat_ was a good time...” he trailed off for a moment, before shaking his head. “But back to my point, that was the first time I ever, you know,” Tony waggled his hands expressively, “ _wanted_ anything with another guy, so I was a little bit freaked out, ya know, and also I was _really_ drunk at the time so I wasn't sure...” Tony shrugged, and Bruce nodded in understanding.

“So, what made you sure?” he asked curiously.

Tony shrugged again. “I went back to the scientific method-” Bruce let out a laugh and Tony rolled his eyes, “Hey, it works- and I 'repeated the experiment' minus the alcohol, a couple of times...”

Bruce nodded, remembering a couple months back when Tony would disappear over the weekends and not tell Bruce where he was or what he was doing. He'd shrugged it off at the time, Tony was always doing something weird, and he'd returned to 'normal' after a bit. “And the conclusion was that I liked both, but girls a little more most of the time.”

Bruce nodded, but a question still niggled at the back of his mind. “Alright, I get that, but… why today?”

Tony tipped his head, “Well, one, you weren't responding to my notes so I had to up the ante. I'm honestly surprised by how well Coulson handled that. Any other teacher might have been as red as you _were_.” Bruce couldn't help it, he flushed again, and Tony smiled before leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes again, “and two, I like you.”

Bruce looked up, startled, “You what?”

Tony's lips quirked up a little, but he kept his eyes closed. “Like you. As in romantically. Or in 5th grade terms ' _like_ like'. I figured I didn't stand a chance if you thought I was straight, so…” he opened his eyes and looked at Bruce who swallowed hard under his gaze. “That's that. Take it or leave it, but either way, you're still my best friend, yeah?”

Bruce ducked his head. “Yeah,” he mumbled then took a deep breath. “You know, I've kind of had a crush on you forever.”

Tony's face slowly split into a smile, “Yeah?”

Bruce looked up with a soft smile, “Yeah actually, God knows why,” Tony huffed, affronted, and Bruce could tell he was gearing up, probably to go into a list of all the reasons everyone should like him, so Bruce glared at him to be quiet and continued, “so, I think we could try this.”

Tony let out a whoop, then suddenly he was in Bruce's space, his hands cupping Bruce's jaw, and they're kissing. Bruce noticed absently that Tony tasted like coconut, probably from the chapstick that he would deny he ever used, but he was quickly distracted from that line of thought as Tony nipped gently at his lips.

“Boys! Please,” Ms. Hillfinally- now that bus duty was out of the way- walked into the room followed by a handful of other students, including their friends Natasha and Clint, “no PDA, I don't want to see you in here again tomorrow.”

Tony pulled back all smiles, and Bruce ducked his head, slightly flushed but smiling as well. Ms. Hill rolled her eyes as she moved back to her desk. Natasha shot Clint a pointed look until he pulled out his wallet and handed her a crumpled up bill.

She smirked and set her stuff in the seat next to Bruce. Clint (once Ms. Hill was sufficiently distracted at her computer) hopped over a few desks and landed in the seat in front of her, turning immediately to Tony.

“Did you _really_ read smut out loud in Coulson's class?”

Bruce dropped his head to his arms with a groan, and Tony started laughing.

“Did _you_ really tell Fury he could stick it where the sun don't shine?”

Bruce looked up at Natasha, and she gave him the raised brow and eye-roll combo that meant she'd had the misfortune of having been with Clint when he'd done that, and thus had been punished with him. Bruce nodded sympathetically. This is what they got for liking two of the biggest troublemakers in the school.

Bruce smiled to himself as he returned to his book. Yeah, he'd gotten detention and had nearly died of embarrassment, but overall, today had been a good day.

“You know,” Tony leaned close to Bruce's ear and spoke low, “I wasn't joking in that note.” He smiled dangerously at Bruce as he flushed again. Yes, today was a good day indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The note Tony reads is actually something I saw online once as a text convo (or maybe from a comments section?), so I can't take credit for that. I just thought it was hilarious and idk what people would write in dirty notes anyway, so I borrowed it.  
> -  
> I'm not really that happy with how this turned out. But oh well, I'm still posting it because I did the whole week and I'm pretty proud of that.


End file.
